Malfoy Twins
by savagegarden75
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is set on destroying his twin sister. She knows this and very much indeed looking to destroy him also. COMPLETE! PLEASE R
1. Begining to Present

_ Author's note: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter they belong to J.K Rowling_

  
It was the night before Rianna and Lucius Malfoy were going to start their first year at Hogwarts. They were both identical in their looks except their eye colors were totally different. Rianna had very piercing green eyes while Lucius had deep blue eyes. She was in her room packing the rest of her items for school and almost forgetting to pack her textbooks. After packing she went over to her brother's room to bug him. Being twins she could tell he was frustrated with something.

"What is the matter" she asked him

"I can not find my socks and I really need to get some sleep" he told her

"Well let's see I think they are already packed mother packed most of everything for us" she was acting like a miss know it all to him

"So that is why that suitcase is already sitting there for" he made a few smart remarks after that

"O will leave you alone now I gotta get ready for bed good night Lucius" she left the room and went back over to her room

Morning finally came and all their suitcases were already downstairs for them. Now all thye would have to do is make it to the train station on time. On the way to train station seemed such a lond haul to go. They made it and said their goodbyes to their parents and loaded up on the Hogwarts Express. Lucuis found a few boys sitting in a cart and decieded to sit with them. Rianna found one that was vacant and went to sit in there. She was looking over her class schedule when she heard a knock. When she look up she saw a boy who was a little taller then her with black hair and thin like a tree.

"May I join you seems like all the cabins are taken up" he asked

"Yes you may and by the wat I am Rianna and you are?" she asked him

"My name is Severus Snape my first year going to Hogwarts. Nice to meet you Rianna" he said in a very soft spoken voice

"My first year also and nice to meet you also" she told him

All the way there they talked about everything and she made instant friends with him. Finally they made it to Hogwarts. Throughout the trip up to the castle Rianna and Severus were attached to hip of each other. As they enter the Great Hall be be sorted into their houses Rianna grabbed his hand in nervousness. After sorting ceremonies they feast began and she was never so surprised to see so much food. The only draw back she had was that she was sorted into Slytherin along with her brother, but Severus was also sorted into the same house so she was happy about that.

Over the years at Hogwarts Rianna was well accepted even by her brother who went to her for help on school work. Within the last couple of years there she was dating Severus and by the time they graduated he proposed to her. After graduation she had her own house her parents purchased for her for graduating plus a job at Ministry of Magic in muggle studies. While all this was going on she was planning her wedding to Severus and trying to study for her teaching license. Severus went to work with Tom Riddle which she had no clue in the future that it would cause the death of their close friends James and Lily Potter who were married already. All she knew was he was always there when she needed him.

The day of the wedding all her friends and family were there in attendance. Their marriage vows were simple and quick. For this day forward the future will always be them together for eternity.

The day they found out James and Lily were killed by Tom Riddle( aka Voldermort) they were celebrating their first wedding anniversary. Professor Dumbledore showed up to tell them the news.

"What are you doing here Professor Dumbledore" Rianna asked him

"I bring terrible news please sit" He had told them " James and Lily were killed tonight and their son Harry had survived but Voldermort was responisble."

"Who has Harry now" asked Severus

"He was sent to live with Lily's sister who ;ives in the muggle world and where he will grow up til he comes back here." he answers "But I also have a huge question to ask the bothof you will you come and teach at Hogwarts I have two postions opened."

"Of course" they answered in unisom

"Thank you both of you I will send forward all the necessary paperwork tomorrow take care" they said their good byes and he left for the night

The news shocked the both of them and they slept close for the next few nights. By the time they arrived at Hogwarts they felt more secure. Severus got the Potions class and Rianna got the Charms class. Even though they both wanted the Defence Against Dark Arts post. Over the years the excelled in their careers there and were about to embark on seeing Harry Potter for the first time in 11 years.


	2. Night of Ecstasy

The new school had begun and Rianna could not wait until the first trip to Hogsmeade. Thinking about a way to spend a romantic evening with Severus without any interuptions. She had time alone while Severus was teaching a class so she had time to write in her journal like she usually does. She sat down at her desk in her classroom to write. Always hiding her journal there.

_Sept 10_

_ The year is off to a great start and now I have the biggest decsion to make. Something Severus doesn't even know about. Harry Potter is my Godson James and Lily gave the honors when they gave Sirius the Godfather postion. I made a promise to Sirius I would not tell him until something ever happens to him or when Harry graduates here. So I am in a bit of a muck. What I do know is that it is time for him to know no matter what happens. Well for now it will all be kept a secret until the timing is right._

Over the week she planned on a romantic evening with Severus no matter what. Her classes seemed to go on forever Friday because she was antcipating tomorrow. The students were also hyped up for the first trip to Hogsmeade. Thankfully they got off this weekend from chaperoning but this will be the only only one for at least two months. After the final bell rang all students fled her classroom and Rianna made it down to Severus classroom to meet up with him.

"Hello so how was classes today since mine seemed to drag on" she went over and gave him a kiss

"Hectic had a few students who blew up their work but nothing else went wrong" he kissed her again

"At least we have all day together tomorrow and of course tonight" she told him.

"I agree and I have major plans for you" he ran his hands up and down her legs in her mind she knew what that meant

"Yes and your reading my mind again" she gave a slight chuckle

Saturday was upon them and all they did that day was spend the whole day in their living quarters. Around the time dinner came it was storming badly outside. Severus went over and started a fire to warm the space up. He went over and sat with Rianna who was sitting on the floor hugging a mug of hot chocolate.

"Do you want me to warm you up" he asked her

"Yes of course" she answered as he was stting down next to her.

"Is there something you need to tell me." he asked "Seems like it"

"No you know everything" she responded and then he took her by surprise and started kissing her adn slowly caressing her body from head to toe. He was well endowed and she could feel him through his pants. Never so badly did she want him like no other time. He was undressing her and her the same with him. Before she knew he was ready to go further with her. He was more anticapted then she was. Slowly he spread her legs ever so slightly. They were so involved in what was going on they didn't even bother speaking. He finall got inside of her and time just slipped away from both of them. Never since they got married he was like this he was so into every detail of her body and emotions. They fianlly came together and fell asleep in eacj others bodies wrapped into one.


	3. Suprise I am Pregnant Severus

Through out the evening Rianna paced her quarters awaiting for Severus to arrive. The only thoughts running through her mind at the moment is what he told her earlier. He needed to speak to her on a very important subject they never discussed before. Already knowing that he once was working with Voldemort what else could it be. Fianlly she got restless pacing and sat down to grade essays and tests. He finally arrived to her quarters. "Please stay sitted Rianna this might shock you." he told her.

" What is it?" she asked

"Well you know that we never talked or even mentioned......" he paused to get the words out of his mouth right "having children"

"I know that but the only reason I never mentioned it to you because I thought you wouldn't want any" she told him "Why now do you bring this up"

"Because I think I really want to start a family" Severus went to sit down next to her on the bed taking her hand

"Seriously Severus you want a family with dealing with children all year long."

"Yes and I want to start one soon but that is also your choice." he told her

"Well you need to stay seated because I do got to tell you something also" she hesitated at first "What if.....what if i told you I am with child now"

"If you are then I would be very happy" he smiled a big grin

"Well I am I just found out yesterday and that is why I have been getting sick a lot lately." he went over to her and gave a big hug and kissed her.

"This won't change anything I promise you this" he told her and kissed her again


	4. The Start of Confessions

The day begin as usual and things seem like they were moving fast. Thankfully Rianna had time to stop by and to talk to Albus before class. She needed to talk to him about some things that were happening. Espically the fact she was with child now and he would need to know before she started showing. But more importantly to talk to him about if she should talk to Harry about being his godmother. She ended up meeting with him before breakfast in the hallway.

"Good morning Rianna" Dumbledore spoke

"Good morning to you also just the person I needed to talk to" she answered

"What do we need to talk about" he asked her

"Well I think you should know we will be expecting a new member of our family after school gets out" she had told him "Plus I need to know if I should tell Harry about being his godmother I promised I would not say anything unless anything happened to Sirius"

"Congratulations on the baby and on the part of the other subject I will set up a meeting with just the three of us sometime before the holidays coming up in the next couple of months " he told her "he needs to know and maybe he will accept it."

"Thank you Albus but I need to use the bathroom the morning sickness is really getting to me now" she told him and left in a hurry

While on the way to her classroom thoughts seem to flood her head about everything that is going on now. It was bad enough her relationship with Severus was almost ruined a few years ago when he had told her about him being a Death Eater and working for Voldemort. She excepted the fact he turned his back on him and spied fro Dumbledore instead. They got through that now all they needed to do was to get through her pregnancy. She had secret now and was afraid to say anyhting but the truth will come out shortly.

**_A/N I know this chapter is short but the next couple of them will be longer things will change soon_**


	5. Her Secret

"Secrets to remain will come out in the end" Rianna had told herself. Something in the air tonight meant so much to her. Looking for a reason to corner Severus and tell him the truth of being Harry Potter's Godmother. Again she thought of what Sirius wanted her to do if anything had happened to him. For now she was more concentrating on her tests she was grading on Memory Charms. So far it seems like no one was paying attention to the assignment. Lucius had showed up in her classroom.

"So how is my sister and her teaching job doing"

"Very well and what do I owe the pleasure of your apperance"

"You really know why I am here are you ever going to tell Severus the truth of your past"

"What do you mean me and Voldemort were once a couple and the fact I hide my dark mark from his view"

"Yes you are not that innocent you know that"

"I get it honestly"

"I know you do and if he ever found out that I was the one that set you two up he would have both our heads. But then again you two fell in love with each other and I heard your expecting"

"Yes I am and really if he ever found out about your involvement then he would have your head! I am pregnant with his child and I do love him and do not want your involvement along with anything."

"I see now that you have turned good just like him"

"Alright do you mind I have to get going to see him do you want to join us for dinner or do you have better things to do"

"Better things to do and you know I can not stand him or you anymore then I can tolerate everything else." He went on his way in a hurry

She walked down to his classroom to talk to him about things that has been bothering her. She made only up to his door when he came out and was surprised to see her. She dragged him back into the classroom.

"Hello to you also" he told her

"Lucius is here and let me say one thing you love me no matter right" she asked of him

"Yes of course why do you need to tell me before Lucius gets a hold of me?"

"Well you know how he is well anyway I need to tell you that I used to be a Death Eater like you before we ever got married or even before you became one. I still have my mark but over time I learned to control the calling of it. Another thing is that you will be finding out soon anyways is that I used to spy for Dumbledore while I was involved with Voldemort."

"I knew this but waited for you to tell me I saw your mark years ago but never said anything because of the fact I thought you would never be involved with it. Your brother has already gotten to talk with me and basically he thinks he is the one responsible for you turning good anyways" he had told her

"He was wrong when I feel in love with you I changed my mind after the fact we were married" she went moved closer to him "Do you still love me"

"Of cours' why would'nt I. I love you like nothing in this world." he gave her a kiss and she returned the kiss also but more of passion in hers. Her hormones were raging due to her pregnancy.

"Lock the doors if you know what I mean" he did just that and they ended up making love right there in his classroom


	6. Early Present

It started off a normal but hectic Saturday. It was the last trip to Hogsmeade before the holiday break. Severus and Rianna had to check in the students who were going plus chaperone. So badly did she want to just sleep in today. All the students who were going home for the holidays were leaving tomorrow and this was there last trip also to get Christmas presents. The thoughts of what will come after the holidays was more on her mind. She was showing a bit more now where students were questioning her. All she tells them is she is putting on weight.

"Well good morning all if your going to Hogsmeade this morning please check in with Professor Snape" Professor McGonagall told all that were waiting

After they all checked in it was off to Hogsmeade. Severus pulled Rianna to the side before they left.

"We need to make a trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow so we can finish our shopping up"

"I thought we were finished is there something we forgot" she asked

"Actually what I forgot need to go pick something up I have ordered and I am not saying what it is"

"Alright but you think you can handle it on your own I am not up to traveling by Choo right now espically with the way the baby is acting up"

"Okay I will go by myself but I will only be gone for an hour" he went to kiss her and noticed she grabbed her mark. "What's wrong?"

"He is near I feel it don't you?"

"Yes but not that near not with all of us around he is in pain and calling out for us once again"

The trip to Hogsmeade seemed like it lasted forever. Rianna was so exhausted by the time they got back to school that she went straight to their room. Knowing that as soon as she hit the bed she was going to be out for the rest of the night. Thankfully Severus understood all this now what he couldn't wait for was the arrival of their child. It's like his heart grew 10 times bigger knowing he is going to be a father.

She awoken to an empty bed whixh meant he already left to Diagon Alley. So she went and drew a bath for herself something she needed to do was relax for awhile. There was a storm moving in the sounds of thunder shook the school. When she gotten out the fireplace was already going and she found Severus on the couch in his night clothes waiting for her.

"Did you get what you need to get" she asked of him

"Yup and please come and sit with me" she went over to sit with him. Handing her a little wooden box "Open this now it was suppose to be one of your presents. I couldn't wait til Christmas to give it to you" she opened the box to find a silver necklace with a heart shaped locket in it. Engraved on it was the words "Love will conquer all obstacles"

"It's beautiful I love it" she gave a big hug and a kiss

"I know you would" he went over and kissed her

By the time the storm came they were already in bed again sleeping after an eventful morning. The sound of the rain seemed so peaceful but their marks were burning even more by the time they had awoken.

_A/N Thanks for the reviews from Keira whoever you are and to ThouandI. This is the second chapter in one day. I will be keeping this updated more since I basically wrote all it down already just need to type it out and make changes. Alec thanx for the inspiration for this. Enjoy!!!_


	7. Rianna's Thoughts

A/N This chapter is all Rianna's POV from her thoughts and feelings

_ Will the past ever stay in the past? I question this everyday. AS sson as one thing seems to be going great the next day it seems like it goes astray. Severus wants me to go to through Occlumency lessons with him. There are plent' reason why I don' wan' too. If he feels that it will keep me safer from Voldemort then maybe I should. I think maybe the whole ideal is riddiculus but he wants to protect his child. The Christmas holiday is going to be a great deal of us spending the most time together before the end of the school year. Lucius really never set us up the only thing he did was persude him to go after me during school but I was already in love with him anyways. He drives us completely nut and he still swears that it is my fault he quit being a death eater and turned his back on Voldemort. I turned my back first but he also understood I could not handle being like that for the rest of my life. Narcissa can she is more like him in many ways._

_ This is so much like Severus to give me these damn lessons over the holiday break. Fuck I want to sleep in the baby is totally draining me of all my energy. Professor Dumbledore is having my classes taken over in the last few weeks of school. Hopefully the baby will late in June anyways. As for Harry he is goingt o be finding out after holiday break he is off with the Weasleys for the Holidays. Thankfully Albus agreed to wait longer to tell him. I better think of more ways to tell him instead of being blunt to him. Lily and James both knew of my involvement with Voldemort why they made me godmother I will never understand. We were close in school but after that we lost contact right before Harry was born._

_ Severus really took to me being a Death Eater just too well. I flew off the handle when I found out he was one. Really think he is bottling it up inside because of the bay. Albus is trying to get him to express his feelings a bit better. He was one of those who got picked on in school but I am the one also that was friends with him secretly in a way. Even Lily tried to defend him against James Sirius and Remus._

_ On to other things my dreams are seeming so real life now. It seems like Voldemort is tring to reach out to whoever he can. He let me go my own way because he was falling in love with me. If only that was so true he would not of let me kill the people I did for him. So much I wanted to tell him that I onced loved him maybe he would of been a different person. I really don't know what the hell he wants from me except for me to go after Potter. I lost too many people close to me because of him I do not want any involvement with him. The Order tried their hardest last year to rid him but he will return soon._

_ Now I got to get my exams ready for OWL'S and NEWT"S that seem like they are just around the corner now. Oh so much memories taking them years ago. _


	8. Holiday Occlumency Lesson

Christmas day arrived and all throught the castle the sounds of carolers were heard. Fresh snow was falling outside which added another foot over night. The warmth of the fireplace was keeping Severus and Rianna very much content with the weather. Exchanging the presents they have gotten for each other.

"What is this" asked Severus "It is a note for me giving you Occlumency lessons. Are you sure about this"

"Yes and maybe it will be a world of no more nightmares." she gave a him kiss and went back to drinking her hot cocoa

"How about I give you a lesson tomorrow while there is no students and hardly any teachers here"

"It is set then want to join me for a stroll outside in the snow"

"Yes might as well have some fun today"

They got dressed into warmer clothes and made there way outside. Some of the students that did not go away for break were outside playing. She made a snowball and threw it at him. "You think your funny he said" he made one and they started a snowball fight. The day seemed to go by to quickly the sun was setting by the time they went back indoors. On the way to the Great Hall for a holiday feast Albus had stopped them.

"Happy Christmas you two"

"Happy Christmas to you also" they answered

"May I speak to you Rianna in private"

"Yes,Severus I will meet up with you in a few minutes."

"Alright now why is he giving you Occlumency lessons tell me the truth."

"He's haunting my dreams and they seem so real now"

"Well then you should do that but I already thought you knew Occlumency"

"In some ways I do but never could understand it completely and if I leave the school after the holidays like we discussed do you have a replacement for me"

"Of cours' yet give him time before you leave to think things out"

"I will know when I see his facial expressions"

Her first lesson was going to be starting shortly and in her gut she could feel something bad will happen. Severus entered the room and immediately acted like a teacher instead of her husband.

"Clear your mind of all thoughts this is your first step"

"I think it is clear enough now should I sit down"

"Of cours'"

"Anything else I should know about now"

"If any of your thoughts were to be seen I would see them but I think we already know all about them." he took his wand out "On the count of three I will begin okay"

"Okay"

"1 2 3 _Legilimens!!_"

He could see her talking to Sirius Black around the time before school strated last year. He faintly heard the conversation. But he made out what was said.

"Rianna please promise me you will tell Harry he is your godson if anything happens to me"

"I will pf course tell him but what will Severus think of all this"

"You were one of Lily's closest friends during school and James agreed to it. Please for christ sake they made you his Godmother even with your family bloodlines." he thought for a second"thye saw the good side of you not the bad side of you"

"I promise you I will" then she broke the spell and then by look of Severus's face he was not pleased one bit.

"You are..." he v was upset

"Yes I know and that is why I wanted to do this to show you"

"But Potter of all..." she interuppted

"Yes Harry Potter damn give the kid a break his parents died because we could not protect them from Voldemort" she left the room while he stayed there in complete shock.

By the time he got back to there quarters her stuff was packed. He saw thru the window a carriage getting packed with her belongings. He ran as quickly as he could to her.

"Why are you leaving"

"To be away from you for some time apart. I will be back at Grimmauld Manor for the reminder of the school year"

"I love you and we can work this out please stay" tears were flowing down her cheeks

"If you love me let me leave then" she went over to him and kissed him goodbye. She entered the carriage and on her way out she could hear him yell"Come Back I Love You" she could not look back since her tears were getting worse. "I love you so much I need to leave before I am killed and the baby too" she told herself . She looked back and all she could see was the faint outline of Hogwarts.

A/N yeah yeah a little mushy but there is so more to come a little xliffhanger ever hurts to wait for more


	9. Forever and Always

The sounds of someone pacing back and forth in their room is what Professor Dumbledore was searching for. He went into a very upset and pissed off Severus Snape. By the look in his eyes he was fucked up on the whiskey he saw sitting on the table.

"She left me and never is returning here" saying in a drunken state

"She did not leave you for the Occlumency lesson you learned about her being Potter's godmother. She left to save her and the baby's lives. You see Voldemort is trying to win her back she only went to you to help her block him."

"Why did she not tell me all this"

"Bcuse she did not want to harm you either do you understand that!"

"Yes I think I bloody understand what the fuck does he wnat from her"

"For her to love him once again to be his bride to make an army of new Death Eaters"

"Fucking Christ sounds like him"

"I really think you need to sleep this drunkness off and then write to her she will be back here in a few days. She needed to get away while she can. Plus she is going to a muggle doctor to check to she how the baby is doing"

"Alright I will write her and sleep this off" as soon as he said it he fell into his bed and was out for the night

The next morning he got up with a terrible handover. He had not been that drunk in many years. By the time the headache when away he went over to the desk to write her a letter. He pulled out some parchment from the desk drawer and dipped the wuill in ink.

_ My Dearest Love_

_ Now I know why you left. I really understand now thanks to Dumbledore. You should of told me these things before you actually got up to leave. I would of understood then again maybe I would of flew off the broom. My only priorty is to keep you safe from harm you know this. With all do respect why leave now right before the holiday break was over? Please come back home here I love you with all my heart and I do accept the fact of you being Harry's Godmother now also. Love you with all I have._

_ Love Severus_

He sent the letter to her by their owl Marly who was up to leaving. "Please take this quickly as you can" The owl took off and now it was the waiting game for him to get an answer.

Rianna was talking to Remus about hings when the letter arrived there. "It's a letter from Severus" she opened it and read it with tears flowing. "He wants me to return home"

"You should so you can be a bit safer and now that you know the baby is healthy"

"I know and I think he will be surprised when I tell him we are having a girl and a boy"

"Then write him back telling him you will be back tomorrow" she left the room and went to go write him before sending Marly back to him.

_ To My Love_

_ I will be returning home by tomorrow evening. I love you so much and I have some very important news to tell you. It is what Dumbledore will never know promise. I love you see you soon_

_ Love Rianna_

She gave the letter to Marly and she quickly flew back to Hogwarts. Severus got the letter. A big grin on his face could say everything.

The next day Severus was going about his nomal routime. By the time evening fell he was so engrossed in what he was doing he didn't notice Rianna had walked in. She snuck up behind him and gave him a hug.

"Your back" he quickly got up and hugged on her and kissed her

"Yes just arrived but sit back down" sitting back down Severus would not let go of her hand "Now the news I bring is going to shock you"

"Go ahead"

"I went to the muggle doctor and found out I am pregnant with twins a boy and a girl. They are both very much well and I am due in May around the time of the exams."

"Your serious right twins"

"Yes now get the look of horror off your face"

"Okay but what now"

"Nothing just wait for them to be born"

He was still in shock and more then ever he noticed her stomach has grown. He was ready to be a father but not with twins though he thought he could only handle one now this. She was already sleeping when he went to kiss her good night. Laying besise and wrapping his arms around and feeling like never letting go. The fear of losing her again ran his thoughts.

A/N Yeah i know i should of waited to give you all this chapter but I finished it early i sort of had writer's block earlier when i was writing this chapter so if it sounds a little weird sorry


	10. Harry Finds Out

The sounds of students arriving back at Hogwarts from break seemed to fill the hallways quickly. All the decorations were taken down the night before arrival. Peeves was welcoming some stundents back by throwing water ballons at them. Profeesor McGonagall was checking everyone back in to make sure all returned. Even Dobby was out and about looking for soemone to talk too. Since leaving leaving the Malfoy Manor he was in such a better mood. Rianna was up to her eyes in grading all the papers she thought she had before break in her classroom. She heard a knock at her door "Enter" she had told whoever was there.

"Professor Snape I have a question to ask you" Hermoine Granger was standing there she wondered if she saw her at the muggle doctor since her parents office was right next door

"I was wondering why you were in the muggle world over vaction? I saw you while at was at my parents office"

"Well Miss Granger that fact is I was going to tell my students when classes start up again here in a couple of days was that I will be taking maternity leave in May"

"Your pregnant no wonder Professor Snape has been in a good mood the past few months"

"Yes please tell no one promise me that"

"I won't not even Harry and Ron"

"Good then is Harry back also me and Profesor Dumbledore have a conference with him later on"

"I think so not sure yet"

"Thank you see you in class soon" Hermoine left and closed the door behind her

Severus was in the common room of Slytherin house checking on things. He had moticed that Peeves had painted the walls green once again. "God Damn Peeves where are you? I think you need to fix the walls back." he was screaming in the room. Other then that everything seemed to be in order. Draco Malfoy was entering while he was leaving the room.

"So Uncle how was vaction"

"You know better it is Professor or sir while at school 10 points from Slytherin"

"You can't do that"

"I just did now go unpack see you at dinner" he walked away

The welcome back feast was going as plan until Rianna grabbed her arm. It was burning the only person that noticed was Severus of course. "We must leave soon as possible before I have another episode" she whispered ro him "Alright but why only you is he doing this too" they got and left through the door nearest to him before he knew she blacked out and fainted. He took her right to Madam Pomfrey.

"She had another episode she blacked out again"

"Alright but I think this time it is not her pregnancy doing but an outside source. Did she say anything before she blacked out"

"Complained her mark was burning but makes no sense it was lifted off her by him"

"He may be having second thoughts now." she went and rolled her sleeve up and to her and his surprise there it was that mark was reappearing

"But how?" he had asked

"He has a way when he wants something doesn't he maybe he wants her"

"Please watch her I am going to find Dumbledore" he left and on his way back to the Great Hall he ran into him.

"What's the matter Severus is she okay"

"No her mark has returned and she is in the hospital wing she had passed put or something"

"So he is back trying to get her back. I think her pregnancy is making her open to his attack"

"I think so too but she wants to stay here until the bay is due ahe thinks it will be safer anyways"

"It is since he cannot get in here no matter how he tries."

Over the next few days she spent it in the hospital wing still unaware of what happened just two nights ago. She awoken to find Severus sitting there sleeping in the chair. Looks like he has slept there all night. On the table next to her bed she a Pensive that Dumbledore gave her a few years ago. She looked out and found that some memories were locked in there.

"Sev wake up I am awake now" she nudged him a bit until his eyes were open "I am ready to leave if Madam Pomfrey will allow it"

"You are sure of this it is good to see you awake now you have been passed out since the other night"

"I think I know that I could hear everyone but could not open my eyes or talk to anyone. He did a wondeful spell on me knwing I could not fight back"

"Yes I would think so" he went over to her sat on the bed and took her hand into his

"You are staying here until the babies are born and we are sure it is safe for you to return home over the summer."

"I agree now is it possible for me to leave now"

"Yes of course let me get your things so you can change" he went and got her clothes and she quickly got dressed and left the wing.

The next few weeks she had not one more episode like that night. She was back to teaching her classes and told the students of her pregnancy. Severus came down with a cold so she had double duty teaching her class and his for two days. Her potion work was a little shaky but she got throught it. Tonight seemed like the perfect night to go and tell Harry he was her godson. On her way to go to Dumbledore's office she got word that her brother was sent to Azkban finally getting himself caught. Draco ran to her in tears.

"He got caught Aunt Ria"

"I know Draco do you think he was ever going to change I felt it when the Dementor took his kiss"

"You feel his pain I never knew"

"Yes we are twins but not the same I will be here for you if you need anything and your mother will be there also. It is past curfew you know go get some sleep and come see me in the morning"

"Good night I will and I know you will be there for me"

"Good night Draco" he went off

She thought to herself "I will tell Harry tomorrow then he needs to know I am his Godmother"

"What you are my Godmother it can't be" Harry's voice was behind her "How when and why you"

"Let me explain" no sooner then she got the words out her mouth he took off running down the hall towards Dumbledore's office.

"What the hell is going on Profesor Snape is my GODMOTHER!?" he demanded answers

"Yes but you need to know it anyways Sirius told her to keep it wuiet until something happened to him"

"But why is she anyways she was a Death Eater"

"Was is the answer Harry she was best friends with your mother even though they were in different houses at the time. She was booted out of the group because Voldemort was in love with her and did not want any harm upon her. He removed the mark himself and promised never to bother her again if she kept their secret."

"What the hell does that mean anything Sirius lied to me saying I had no Godmother." Rianna walked in

"I made a promise never to say anyhting Harry do you understand that. He was a close friend of mine and yes I mourned for him."

"Still does not give you the right to come into my life now" he stormed out of the office


	11. The Baby Shower

The day had been a day from hell for Rianna. Students were not paying attention in class, Neville Longbottom some how made his hand invisible, and to top things off she had a mound of papers to grade. After the bell rand for the last class of the day she sat there and started to grade the papers on her desk. As doing so she had a memory of when her and Severus were in their first year Potion's class.

_"You know if you add to much of that your going to make it turn black" she had told him _

_"Oh shut up Malfoy"_

_"Listen you know I hate that" after she had said that his potion had turned black "Told you so Snape"_

_"Alright you were right Malfoy"_

_"Well do you want me to help you or do you want me to kiss up to you"_

_"Hmm...let's see I think" before he could finish saying anything she leaned over and gave a kiss on his cheek_

_"Took to long" _

_"Yeah"_

She gave a slight chuckle when she had noticed he was standing there watching her. The only thing that brought him there was to see what had been going on in her class.

"What's so funny?"

"You remember what I asked you in our first year of Potions when you turned the potion we were working on black."

"Yes and you want to know that answer now let's see a kiss is what I was going to say but you just planted it on" so he went over to her and planted one on her cheek

"So things haven't changed now." she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach "Feel it they are really active lately"

"Yes and I think it is time for you to come back to the room I have a surprise for you."

Thet went off to their room which was right down the hall from the Slytherin dorms. What he was surprising her with was a baby shower. He had gathered all their friends to meet them there so it would be easier. By the time they arrived since she had to sit down evry so often to rest, everyne was already in the room. The pregancy was killing her walking for long distances. Many of the guests were those who worked with them for years and a few students. They had walked in and all the guests yelled "SURPRISE"

"What is this?"

"It is for you and the babies it's a shower for you"

"Thank you everyone for coming"

She had made her rounds and opened the gifts they had brought to her. The most surprising gift was from Albus. He had gotten her a crib from which was in her family for many ages how he got it was a mystery. "I am not telling you how I got it and think you have two coming" He had said his goodbyes. Most of the gifts were baby clothes and other bay stuff they needed. All the guests had left and it was there time be finally be alone.

"Thank you for this"

"Your welcome but there is one more gift from me." she had opened it to find there in the box laid a baby book one for each of them

"Thank you and you can help me with these after they are born I am exhausted and need to change into something more comfortable love you."

"I love you more and I have dinner waiting when you come back in here"

"I will promise"

By the time dinner was over Rianna wa already in bed no sooner she hit her pillow she was out. He cam over to kiss her good night and went off to grade some of her papers she had brought down. Going over them he could see why she was having a terrible day with the students. No one seemed to pay attention to actual assigmnet of Memort charms. He thought that also it was time for her to give up her post for the rest of the school year. Something drew his attention from grading. The sounds of her tossing and turning in the bed took him by surprise. All he could see was that she grabbing something but could not make out what it was. Getting up from his chair he went over to see that she had her wand out and the Pensive which was glowing. It had not done this in years he thought. So he decieded to bring out the memory that was in there.

_Severus please find me help. Lucius escaped and is holding my spirit away from my body. See if there is a counter spell or something to bring me back. I know if I am not returned to my body with 3 days time my body will die. There is one just look I remebering studying it. Been so long I can't think of the book it is in. Then again try contacting Voldemort if you want he will know what to do. If he still loves me he will help you. I love you!! Hurry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Fucking bastard why now and why her?" he was furious and had no way on controlling it looking now that her body was life less yet still breathing. He went to go fetch Albus to see if he could help. "There is something wrong her spirit left her body and Lucius is holding it captive."

"Slow down what now?"

"Here look at her Pensive" he looked and was shocked by it "Alright I know what she is talking about we must hurry though"

The counter spell they tried failed and there was only one other solution hunt down Lucius and if that failed Voldemort. But in his heart he knew he could find a way to get him to return her spririt. The only clue to all this was the crib in the bedroom.

"I have a question where did you find the crib"

"Narcissa gave it me saying they had it kept in the attic why?"

"I think he put a spell on it to trap her spirit some how because she said something did not feel right about the crin"

"Maybe she's right maybe he did something to it" by the time they go to the room the she had fallen feverish.

A/N isn't this a toughie but a cliffie hey that is how i thought this thing out for the next few chapters Rianna belongs to me everything else gets credits to JK Rowling I am trying to get this story up and completed by the time I start college up again


	12. Voldemort and Beatings

A/N Flashback important to latter chapters.

Hogwarts was in a stir with all the seventh years preparing for graduation in a few days. The whole class was in a upbeat mood and being plain out impossible to control. Feeling the way to be free to live what they would do after school. An evening before graduation Rianna was preparing a speech to give at graduation in the library. It was the last place she ex[ected that would be completely quiet. Sirirus Black interupted her writing.

"Your in here writing what are you nuts!"

"Actually trying to write that speech for tomorrow so what brings you here."

"To see you since it has been awhile since we have talked and your not with Snape for a change"

"Yes but that doesn't answer the question" he got up and walked over to her and pinched her ass "What the hell was that for"

"To get a stir out of you plus I have a confession I had a crush on you for the longest time and when I found out you were with Snape I stopped pursuing you. Your violet eyes seems so beautiful and enticing. Nothing like your brother. Your sweet and honest and why the hell you go out with SEVERUS SNAPE."

"One fact he has been there for me all this time. A little secret for you not to say anything to no one do you promise me this?"

"Yes put a spell on me if you do not trust me."

"Okay then. Lucius used to beat the hell out of me for anything up til the time of our sixth year. I always ran to Severus for a shoulder to cry on. It also made our friendship stronger because he never told any of the teachers not even Dumbledore. He saved me from almost being raped by his friend Crabbe also. No one knows of this and you know my true hatred for him."

"Oh my god no one knows expect Severus and me right?"

"Lily and James do but only the hitting part they saw him punch and kick me one day by the lake"

"See Slytherins and Gryffindors can be friends"

"I would say much so since I really still think I got sorted into the wrong house"

"Well you did excell in Slytherin and it made you a stronger person in the end and I wish all my blessings with your life after graduation. And my best wishes for you and Severus even though I can not stand the man."

"I know but sometime in the future wou will be allies. Oh just trust me okay Divintation was not really a joke subject I learned lots' from it."

"I will good bye until tomorrow and good luck with your speech Huneyfly" he left and gave a peck on the cheek

After graduation was over and all had left the school it was her time to spend a week vactioning with Severus. Back in her thoughts were that she had a meeting with Tom Riddle next week about something but her gut was saying not to go. Planning a perfext vaction was his ideal to spend it together before he left to Potions school. This was one last time he could see her until winter holidays. They had arrived to a quiet little cottage outside of London where in adavance he had roses and candles placed throughout for their arrival. Blindfolding her so she could not see what he planned.

"Come on Severus can you take this thing off so I can see where we are going"

"No only 2 more minutes promise"

"Alright then" he picked her up and carried her into the room. He had told her to close her eyes before he took the blind fold off she did so

"Open them now"

"It's beautiful everything is."

"You I mean both of us deserve this after 7 long years at Hogwarts." he leaned in to kiss her but she had stepped back

"Ur trying to seduce me huh well it's working." she stepped towards him and kissed him instead

"Well that was the plan tell me me something do you really love me"

"Yes of cours' why wouldn't I I do with every breath and heartbeat I have. You were there when I needed you and there at the end of it all." he picked her up once again and carried her to the bed

"Do you want too it is up to you like the first time we did I made you choose?"

"Silly question YES!" he then slowly lays down next to her feeling his heartbeat so quickly he slowly kisses her she wants more just by her body language she is giving off. He lets his tongue slip in to meet hers. Feverishly he goes to caress her breast with her nipples hardened through the shirt she had worn. He knew he was doing something right to make her want him this way. He lifts her shirt off to find her naked breast which grew in pretty nicely over the years. He sucks on them and goes to reach up her skirt. Slowly massaging her inner thights. She begins to undress him and caress everthing she could. She let out a moan when he started playing with her then stopping to take her undies off. He finds his way back to where he was and with every moan he presses harder. Quickly she undresses the rest off him to expose his manhood which was quite large and very much erect. She teases him with licking and biting at it til he can't stand it any more. His moans got louder with each nibble she took into her mouth. He wanted and she wanted him. She stopped "Take me now" he went and laid hisself upon her finding his way to her. Slowly entering knowing that her moans were from what he made her feel like. He was fully inside of her now she was ready to give him everything she had. Panting and moaning the two were sweaty with desire. With the last thrust they both came.

It was the last day of their vaction and she did not want him to leave after spending a week basically having sex all day she knew it was time to say good bye. It was silent goodbyes so they did not have to express their selves totally except to say they loved each other dearly. Promising to write back and forth and make an affort to see one another when they could.

It was nearly time for the meeting Tom Riddle had called upon for her to attend. What would happen that night would change her live for a short time. Arriving she had found that she was the only one there thankfully. Never knowing the real reasons for this.

"Oh I see you made it here finally"

"Yes sorry I am a bit late I was saying my goodbyes to Severus you know how he gets"

"I want you to do something for me be part of my family. Not that I mean marry me but my wizard family I am collecting a few people up."

"Why me tell me this"

"Your powerful and that your great in almost everything espically Dark Arts."

"If I want out you will let me leave on free will since I know that you still love me Tom please if Severus found out we dated last year."

"Yes I will set you free but now hold your arm out" he rolled her sleeve on her left arm "This is going to sting for a second he muttered something under his breath within a minute a sharp pain ran her arm

"What the fuck was that!" holding her arm

"It's a Death Eater Mark and you are now joined with all us when i call you your arm will burn I can undo the mark so do not try to remove it"

"Alright now what"

"You wait for me to call and show up here to meet with the others"

"Fine I will do what you ask and if you are true to your word do not breathe a word to Severus about this."

"I won't swear on my life plus why would I since I still love you" he went over and kissed her so deeply and passionate her only instinct was to give in to him that night

After a year as working with him she had her share of the killings and the demands of his raging power. By this time he was Lord Voldemort and somewhere did in his soul was still the person that she loved once. She begged him to free her and when he did there was a drawback to it. "If I ever want you back I can always conjure the mark once again Rianna but for your safety I leave you a free woman. I will love you always." she turned and left as quickly as she could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nearly three years later when Lucius came to visit her. The visit turned ugly he had beaten her say badly that Severus could not see that it was her lying there in the bed. Her face was covered in bruises and had swollen up a great deal. He had broken almost everybone in her arms and one of her legs. She did not have the time to defend herself since he gotten to her wand and broke it. Severus had taken her to Hogwarts to seek help for her.

"Professor Dumbledore help her please"

"What has happened?"

"She was nearly killed by her brother's hands until I arrived and he appareted out of our home"

"I will help and me and you need to talk"

"Yes I know and I want out and I will do anything to save her life you know we married"

"Alright Madam Pomfrey take her to the hospital wing and do everything to mend her"

"Thank you and I owe you whatever you want me to do."

"Be my spy get all information you can gather about Voldemort and that is my deal. You shall report to me every week and give me details and not tell Rianna anything."

"I promise this on her life thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rianna full recovered from the beating and was offered a job at Hogwarts by Professor Dumbledore. She refused it saying it will cause harm to her once again. He understood this and told her if he asked again that she would accept. He knew of her secret which in return helped her understand the true meaning behind his madness. Lucius was out to get his sister at the means of her life. Jealously ran his blood and knew in the end there could only be Malfoy in this generation to be a great wizard.

A/N Now you know why this is important sorry to throw all you off track but hey the next chapter will be up tomorrow night soemtime. Good night


	13. Valentine's Day

_Why did Lucius do this to her and how did the hell he escape Azkaban? After all these years of not even bothering her. She was the one that ran to me after he beat the living shit out of her. Even after the fact he confronted me and told me to mind my own affairs. What and let her die at his hands. I fell in love with her. Rianna was the only person that made me happy and still does. Only thing that Lucius was doing this was to destroy my heirs. He did not want me to be part of the family but we can't choose who we fall in love with. The Malfoys ae an ancient line but so is my family. I think I found a way to get her spirit back into her is to break the crib into pieces and burn it. Just trying to wait on Dumbledore's word to do so._

He went to go back into their living quarters to see if there was any change. At least this time her fever had broken and there were signs of live coming from her. Her fingers were twitching which made him feel a bit calmer but still pissed off at Lucius. Dumbledore had returned to the room. "Break the crib into pieces and burn the remains it will release her spirit onto her" he told him.

"Yur sure of this right?"

"Yes found something in a book of keeping locked spirits in a object"

"Good then but any other things I should know before doing so"

"It will take an hour for it to return to her and she may be disoriented for a couple of days"

"Here it goes" he went over and destroyed it into many pieces and threw them all into the fire which gave off a yellowish glare when doing so. He saw something else while doing this her spirit returning to her body.

Laying beside her in the bed awaiting her to wake. When she came too she looked around to make sure she was not dreaming this. "Sev you awake?"

"Of coirs' I would not leave you not ever I will find that son of a bitch and kill with my own hands"

"No I want to after the hell he put me through he thinks he can get awy with beating the fuck out of me and then this fuck that. I need your help though I want to go over the process of Legilmency again to draw him back here. It would be risky but I want to save our childrens lives."

"We will promise soon but you do need to get some rest after that ordeal"

"Alright we will work on it then" she went over and kissed him and would not let him go

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Valentine's Day had arrived and all was quiet that morning. Rianna was grading the last stack of papers from her sixth year students. Thankfully it will be a peaceful night with Severus once again. Getting ready to leave her classroom she noticed a heart shaped box on her desk. It was not there earlier. Opening it she had found a charm in it that read "Thy shall come over loss" there was a letter underneath it.

To My Godmother

I am giving you this as something to you to remeber my mother and father. Hermoine gave it to me for Christmas and now I think you shall have it. I want to thank you for the pictures of my parents and of Sirius. Thank you also for the pocket watch also it is handy. This is my way of saying I accpt you now.

Always Harry

Tears of joy and sadness ran down her cheeks. Maybe she did the right thing of telling him.

Professor Dumbledore had stopped her before entering the Great Hall

"Feeling better now no more attacks right"

"Much better and for your offer on next year I accept but what will Severus think of it"

"I will tell him in time for now this is our secret"

"Then shall we eat" they entered and joined the rest of the staff at the table

Severus was happy to see her smiling again and enjoying herself. To him she looked like she was ready to give birth any day now. Whispering in her ear "You happy now"

"Yes Harry gave me something and accepts me now" she showed him the charm and the note

"Very good and I think it is good time to think of him as part of our family now"

"Yes we shall do so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Valentine's was almost over when he gave her a gift. She thought he had forgotten about ir.

"Open up" handing her a large package. Opening it to reveal a set a matching baby blankets and on the bottom of the box there was a silver ring with 2 emeralds in a heart shape.

"Thank you thank you and thank you for all this. But the ring is for the babies to come right"

"The ring is for you it is a symbol of our love for them." he elaned over and hugged her

"Think only a couple more months and they shall be here."

"Yes and I think we should think of names shortly don't you think"

"I think I am going to name the girl Lily Ann Snape in memory of Harry's mother and I give the other's name to choose"

"Very well and I think it is right to give the girl Lily's name." they ended up discussing more of the boy's name and could not agree on anything. They went to bed still thinking of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucius has plans to kill Rianna before she goes into labor. He is still thinking of ways to do it hiding out in an abandoned house outside of Hogsmeade. Trying to contact Voldemort to help in his deed but in the back of his head he knew he would not harm her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Thanks for the reviews and as for what Sirius called Rianna honeyfly it was a joke that he palyed on her in their second year together I edited that part out. He had put flies into her honey for her tea and she had dranken it not noticing it. This is going to be the last chapter for a few days. I am preparing to get hit by 2 hurricanes in the next couple days. The joys of living in Florida. One is suppose to make land fall tonight the other Friday taking a direct hit on the county I live in. There is volunteely evacuations here since I only live like 15 minutes away from the beach in this county. Be back in a few days.


	14. All Quiet

_"Sanity is the playground for the unimagiative" _

Lucius sat there in an empty space in the abandoned house racking his mind. Wondering now what he could do to finish off his sister. Something inside of him told him to just go to her and kill her by his own hands. For reasons unbeknownst to him he was being watched by someone. The thoughts were coming to clearly now.

_I will not let her live no longer and bring those children into this world. There is so much sh edoes not know why she has to be killed. Too much of her burying the truth of what she holds inside of herself. Malfoy she is but also a heir to all of what Slytherin family we know. Damn Voldemort to hell for letting her walk away like that. His love for her destroyed what we could of accomplished. Bad enough she married the traitor Severus Snape while he was still a Death Eater. She will be killed by school's end and her children if I have to do it with my hands._

Rianna was walking to her classroom when she heard some commotion going on. Quckly as she could she had found Draco and Harry arguing about something.

"DRACO MALFOY Now follow me to my room and Harry see me in an hour"

"But Aunt Ria I was...."

"25 points from Slytherin and would you like me to add more I will. You know the rules."

"Yes ma'am but I was on my way to Quiddtich practice may I leave."

"No we need to talk NOW!" she opened the door to her classroom and Draco follwing like a lost puppy "Sit down"

"What is this all about?"

"Have you heard from your father. He has escaped and I need to find him"

"No I haven't but when did he escape"

"A few weeks ago and right now if I don't find him he is planning on killing me and the babies"

"For what reason?"

"He is afraid of what will come after their birth I will leave it like that. There is no use for getting into details at this point"

"If I hear anything I will tell you promise"

"Detention my room tomorrow after your classes and that is final."

"Alright I will be here." he left and went on to practice.

Rianna sat down at her desk and looked at the pile of essays she would have to grade. She had not let this pile get so big in the past like many years ago when she first started teaching Charms. Severus had walked in to find her giggling to herself.

"What is so funny?"

"That pile when is the last time you seen a pile of parchments like that."

"Not since your first year here. Is something bothering you?"

"No just overwhelmed by all this I have to grade. Draco just lost 25 house points from me today. He was picking a fight with Harry and then called me Aunt in front of him and a few other students. So I deducted them. He knows the rules and he likes to break him. Reminds more of his mother then his father."

"True and I personally think it is sort of funny how your pregnancy has affected in a good way"

"Like how Sevie"

"Like now you know I hate that and what's worse is your actually a bit more bitchy now."

"Bloody hell I think it has me more emotional then anything else." she started crying for no apparent reason

"Why you crying?"

"Dunno but I think I will taking a break now from this. Going to see if Albus can find a sub for me next week so I can get back to the doctor's once again."

"This time I will be going no if ands or buts from you."

"Agreed"

When they reached their living quarters she quickly ran to the bathroom. After she came back out she found Severus already in bed. Going him felt like something was finally right for this day to end. She curled up next to him and gave him a kiss goodnight. "I love you" he whispered

"I love you too"

That night she had the worst nightmares she had in years. Dreaming of Lucius standing there over her and repeatly cursing her. Then while in the middle of this she saw a figure go behind him and defend her. Lucius was caught off guard and fell to the ground screaming in pain then fell very silent. The figure then pick her up and held him in his arms.

From the movements in the bed she awoke from the dream state she was in. She knew he heard her talking in her sleep,but how nuch he heard she was unaware of. He had gotten to grad a glass of water when she heard it crashing to the ground. Then a familiar voice was in the room she recognized it right away.

"Well hello Severus and Rianna nice to see you both again"

"Sirius but how your dead?"

"Wrong just ghost now to warn you to stay away from Grimmauld Palce for awhile. Damn Malfoy is planning something."

"How would you know?"asked Severus in a tone of disguist

"Don't get your undies in a bunch dear old friend. I heard what he was planning."

"Planning what?"

"Let's just say to stay here at Hogwarts you shall be safe."

"She is suppose to go to a muggle doctor next week for a check on the babies."

"Stay at Hogwarts this is my only warning I will give trust me or it will be all your lives." then he had disappeared into the shadows.

A/N alright i think this is a lot better now since I had time to do some rewrites


	15. Prophecy and Secrets

The night before seemed a blur to her seeing Sirius's ghost. That morning see had to sub Severus's Advanced Porions class. He came down with a terrible cold overnight. On her way to the dungeons she thought about many things that were long locked up. For now she cleared her mind to continue on with the day. A storm had moved in that day so mostly all the students were stuck inside.

"Allright everyone will be continuing the Polyjuice Potion that he gave as assignment yesterday. Plus there will be parchment due along with it by week's end." she addressed the class

"Professor Snape how much parchment will be do?"ask Hermoine

"I think 6 pages by the look of it lesson plan Miss Granger. Any more questions if not continue your work."

She went and took looks at their progress see was amazed that they were actually very well educated. In the back of her mind she could see herself teaching this class next school year. Then taking a sit at his desk looking over lesson plans for his first years. Right before the bell rang their came some shouting.

"MUDBLOOD STAY AWAY FROM MY POTION!"

"WELL MALFOY IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH IN A HURRY YOU WOULD NOTICE THAT YOU PUT TOO MUCH....." interuppted by Rianna

"Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy stay after class" the bell had rung and all the students cleaned up and left

"Now both of you have detention tomorrow in my classroom at 6 in the evening do you understand plus 50 points from each of your house. That was for the outburst in class. you may leave now"

"Yes ma'am" they both answered

She went up to check on Severus to see how he was feeling. He was asleep when she came in which was a good sign considering he was up most of the night. Leaning over him to see if he had a fever he grabbed her arm. "Please stay with me until the next class."

"I can't I am going to be late I sent for Poppy she'll be here soon"

"I need you not her for once stay with me."

"Alright but who will watch your class?"

"There is no class this afternoon remember they changed the first years to tomorrow morning"

"Yes sorry a lot of things have been going on"

"Now lay down and get you some much needed rest"

"Alright let me change then I will" she went and got on her nightgown and went and laid in the bed

Fallin asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. She must have been dreaming rough because Severus woke her up.

"Alright now explain why are you talking in your sleep and hitting me?"

"I have no esplanation why was I?"

"Yes and come to think of it you called out Voldemort's name like 3 times"

"Just say it was a nightmare."

"Alright you asked for it now tell me the truth or I will use magic to draw it out." getting out of bed and putting on her robe she went and sat down on the couch.

"Want to know the truth huh? You love me still right and please do not get angry with me for what I am going to tell you."

"I promise"

"Alright here it goes I ....." they were interuppted by Albus

"We need to talk about something Rianna I just figured out why Lucius is after you"

"Well go on then"

"Well you know of the prophecy ball right and how Harry found his last year. There is one for you and this is the prophecy. Please understand I would of known ealier until you annoced you were having twins. Lucius knows of this because of the night Harry found his"

"Okay tell or show us" Severus asked of him

"I rather show you through the ball" he took out he ball

_A female Malfoy by blood and was born that of a twin brother the same day. She shall come to great powers after the birth of her own twins. She would possess white hair and violet eyes. Her husband would be that of black hair and eyes. The powers in question will be those to see into thy future and read other's thoughts. There is another power that can not be explained in all the wizardly world yet it is known. If she shall die that power will be passed to her twin brother who with white hair and silver eyes. But he will die at the hands of a Dark Lord._

She was speechless and tears were forming in her eyes.

"Are you going to be okay Rianna?" Severus asked and took her hand

"I think...I think so that would explain a lot now"

"Yes and it will be safer for you to stay here since he is still loose."

"Of cours' Albus I was not planning to leave."

"Well I leave you two in peace I have to tend to other matters"

"Albus thank you"

"Your welcome child" he went on his way

She had gone to change back into her dress robes. Going back into tell Severus that she was going to take a walk for fresh air. He noticed that she was hiding more tears and secrets then he knew. He got up and changed into some dress robes and decieded to go find her. Searching the castle of her normal spots to clear her thoughts. When he realized she always went to the Astronomy Tower if she did not to be bothered. Making his way up to the tower he knew he was going to learn more of what she had hidden all these years.

Sitting out in the astronomy tower brought memories back of her and Lily sitting there discussing boys. The night she told her of Severus she knew it would happen. To her she was her best friend and Voldemort killed her and James she slipped into a depressed mode for months. Thinking that if she was with him still she could of saved their lives. Now all she was worried about was saving her own and the twins. Knowing full well Severus was up there and continued to ignore him. This was the last person she wished not to see at this moment. She wan't to run past him and get the hell away from this place. The lack of speed and her willing to apparate was drawn down by her pregnancy. Considering it was the middle of March now with only a little less then two months before the birth. She heard him this time as he spoke.

"Are you here Rianna we still need to talk." a faint cry was heard over in the corner

"Yes and if you want the truth please don't get mad at me."

"I love you and th epast is the past remember"

"True to that point but here it goes finally. The truth is the only reason Voldemort wanted me to be a Death Eater was because he knew I would tutor him will in every thing. He basically tricked me into going into his army so he can use what I taught him to be more sucessful. Lousy in school as you well know. The night you left for the university was the night I became one."

"But I thought..." she interuppted him

"There's more to this now understand I never meant this I had sex with him and more which I hate myself now for. I was falling in love with him and him the same with me. To this day I know he still is if you did not come back into my life when you returned would I be here now with you carrying your children. In all the years way from him until recently I found out it was my own brother who set it all up. With his love he freed me to be safe from harm after the night he witnessed Lucius beathing the fuck out of me."

"I never knew all this why now you tell me you could of kept it buried in your memory."

"Because Voldemort is after him I know of this for the incident last month. My talking in my sleep is that of our conversation. He comes to me once in awhile while I sleep to see if I am safe. He still loathes the fact we are married but he is over it now"

"You need to start your Occlumency lessons again."

"To say so I really don't need them I very much know it very well in fact. How do you think he can get into Harry's mind. I taught him remember damn you would think basically I could be him if I wanted too. But I choose to love you and to stay where I always belonged in your arms."

"I think it's time for you to get some sleep now." his tone seemed so demanding to her

"Well do you forgive me or you going to act all cold to me?"

"You are carrying my heirs and for what it's worth in time I will." they walked back together yet apart the night seemed like their last night together as husband and wife.

Morning had come and she found herself alone for the first time in many years. Thoughts of him leaving her was drowned out by the sounds of pounding rains. Realizing it was Sunday she crawled back into bed. Her mind was else where on where Severus could be it was six in the morning.

Severus was in his office in the dungeons drinking firewhiskey. He was pissed at all the events last night he did not notice he was in a drunken state. He had smashed jars of potions and was destroyed his room. "WHY THE HELL DID SHE NEVER TELL ME THIS BEFORE?" he yelled on the top of his lungs.

Then a voice answered" She knew that you would leave her if she told you."

"Well I just might but I want to see my children live."

"Then make ammends with her."

"Not now not when I am drunk later Albus please leave."

"Promise me one thing that your love for her is srong."

"It is and I will forgive her in time. If you don't mind I need to get some sleep." he left the office as soon as Severus passes out on the floor.

He awoken with a spiliting headache and surveyed the room he destoyed. Sending for houseelves to clean up his mess. Making his way up out of the dungeons searching the castle for Rianna. Knowing that she would be in either the classroom or library. Noticing the door to her room was open he stood back to watch her. By the looks of her she seemed engrossed in marking the parchments sitting there. He saw the person he fell in love with the first day here on the train. Never really knowing what pulled them together as husband and wife. The woman she bcame is what amazed him the most. Not the scared younger self who ran to him after Lucius beat her,but a much stronger independent woman. Rianna caught a glimpse out of the corner of her eye of him standing there.

"Well come in or go on your way." he walked in the room "Where the bloody hell have you been?"

"In my classroom and what's left of my office."

"Don't tell me you were drinking last night."

"Actually yes. I regret doing it now and I am sorry about my behavior last night."

"I am sorry I never told you sooner."

"Well the past is the past it finds ways to come back and haunt now doesn't it?"

"Yes indeed." he went over and hugged her and would not let go.

A/N This is what chapter 15 should be like. My computer crashed on me the other day so I thought I posted the right one. ThouandI you are right that I need to go back and redo some chapters. I will be doing so every so often. It was never my intention to write this so quickly and I am slowing down my pace now. Chapter 16 is no where from being done since I lost my train of thought. I am on a two week hiatus since work beckons me to Ft Myers.


	16. Bad Lessons

A/N This chapter took me over 3 days of rewriting it and spellchecking it before posting. I hope you all like it.

**_Baby it's all I know That you're half of the flesh and blood makes me whole.- Broken Wings by Mr Mister_**

Chapter 16

Monday morning had come and it was back to routine for all. Rianna had her seventh years first class of the day. She was preparing them for the NEWTs coming up here in a couple of months. Ramshacking their desk in their living quarters looking for the lesson plans. Severus was watching his wife go through all this knowing he held her plans. A grin came acroos his face and she had noticed it.

"What the bloody hell are you grinning for?"

"Looking for something you misplaced when you subbed my class."

"Yes my lesson plan for this morning's class it is important I don not want to teach from memory right about now." she walked closer to him and realizied he was holding her plans. She suddenly smacked him acroos the face. "Damn you why did you not tell me you had them!"

"Well I was going to give them to you if you asked. But I deserved that should of thought to tell you I had them."

"Damn right!"

"Anyways I still love you and if I don't leave now I will be late."

"Love you too and see at lunch." they both left and went separate ways to their classrooms.

Nothing seemed to be going right that day her seventh years were in a bit of a haze. They were not paying attention to what was being said. She had given them a six foot parchment due by next class on what they discussed. Her third year class was just about as worst when one of her students made his hand invisible instead of the cup. She had sent them to the hospital wing after she could not fix it. Her last class which was first years actually made her day since they were a bit scared of her since she was Severus's wife. They were like this all year since they had Potions right before her class. She always thought he had threatened them before coming there. On her way up to the hospital she had not noticed where she was going and knocked right into Severus.

"Alright who is the one not paying attention today?" he turned around and saw it was Rianna

"Sorry on my way to see if Poppy had fixed one of my student's mistakes today. He had his hand invisible instead of the cup. I tried to fix it but could not manage it."

"Bad day then it could be worse I made a mistake with a student's potion and made it explode. I thought they did not add the ingredient and added more. Should of known since it was one of the first years testing my patience."

"So that is why they were on their best behavior in my class."

"Yeah since I gave them like a 8 foor parchment for homework. Well I must be getting back to excess the damage see you at dinner."

"I will be there were I am always sitting."

The following day seemed to be much better and finally a time to sit and grade parchments from last week. She had put her fourth years in groups for a class assignment so she had plenty of time to do this. As soon as the bell rang they all fled out of the room. Since she had no other classes she thought she would put up her lesson plans on the blackboard for tomorrow. After finishing she went back to grading parchments. Not noticing that Peeves had erased all she put up until Albus shown up.

"Hope those plans weren't important dear."

"Damn Peeves should of known better he has been doing this since I got pregnant to irritate me."

"Well I think it is time for dinner now have you noticied the time?"

"No been busy grading and really did not seem like alll this time had past."

"Well want to join me on the way there?"

"Will do." she put her quill down and headed out with Dumbledore.

Dinner had actually gone by pretty slow and by the way things were going the past few days why wouldn't it be. Professor Dumbledore had made a few annocements about the upcoming trip to Hogsmeade this weekend. Thankfully they were actually quiet after the annocement. Spring holidays were about a month away and she couldn't be happier about this. It was a chance to actually relax and not to worry about things. After dinner Rianna had left for their living quarters and Severus was going down to his classroom to finish some grading. By the time he had gotten to bed he noticed there was a note from her.

_Severus _

_ Went to the hospital wing. It may be nothing but I think I am going into labor._

_ Rianna_

Throwing the note back down he rushed to the wing. He didn't even notice that Ron and Harry were out past curfew.

"Boy seems he is in a hurry." Ron had told Harry

"Something must be wrong we must go back before he noticed us out past curfew." they took off

He finally made it there and was surprise to see her sleeping in one of the beds.

"Poppy what is wrong are the babies coming?"

"They will be if we can not find a potion to stop them. It is too early she still has two months left. If she does go into labor she will have to go to the muggle hospital. It will be her only chance to stop the contractions."

"I think there is a potion. I was going through a book earlier and swore I saw one." he had notice she had sat up in the bed.

"Severus please look for that potion. If I have any more contractions in the next 48 hours we must go to mugle London hospital."

"I will luv give me an hour and I will return."

"Hurry they are starting again."

A/N heheheh cliffe but next update will be sometime next week. There is more promise.


	17. The Unexpected

_"Let them hate, so long as they fear." -Lucius Accius_

Severus went back into into his dungeons on a mission. He quickly found the potion Congious's recipe. It was ready within the hour amd hopefully it would stop her contractions. Making his way back up to the hospital wing. Hoping that she had not gone into labor just yet. This all he would need now espically with Lucius trying to his wife._ Please do not go into labor now. It is too early and he is still after your life. I can't lose you you were always there for me. _Entering the doors he noticed she was sitting up in bed grading her papers.

"Drink this it will stop the contractions for now."

"All or a few drops?'

"All of it this will postpone your labor until your due. Trust me a reread over the potions effectiveness." she had drinked the whole vial and placed the empty one on the tray in front of her. "Now that wasn't too hard now."

"Nope and I think it needs time to work because they are...." she paused for a second "Nevermind it was instant as soon as the last contraction started."

"I think we need to go back and to our quarters to get some much needed sleep." they both left and Poopy protested but she knew either of them would listen.

Saturday came quickly and it was off to Hogsmeade for students and some staff. Rianna was already dressed by the time he rolled out of bed. She gave him a grin like he should of been up hours ago. Something was in the air he did not know what to think of it. She was in a better mood and thankfully he allowed her too be. This was the first time in a couple of months. He had given her a big smile. "So where are you going?" he asked.

"We're going to Hogsmeade it's a beautiful day and I want fresh air. Come on get up let's get out for the day. Pleassssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee!!!"

"Well I guess if I have too."

"Damn right you have too !"

By the time they had arrived her mood was even better. It seemed like she never went out since she had gotten pregnant. She had a purpose on this trip and really just needed to be away from Hogwarts for awhile. There was a skip in her steps and he noticed it very well. He smiled at her and they entered Three Broomsticks for a drink. Rianna told him to order their drinks and she had sat down with Minerva.

"How are you feeling Rianna?"

"Very well now and thankfully for Severus finding the potion to stop my contractions."

"Good I see you are in better spirits now but nice seeing you out and about. I need to check up on some students." she had left and Severus rejoined her at the table.

"Well I see you are getting tired now just by the look in your eyes."

"Yes and you may stay for a bit longer going to use my Portkey to return back. Need to use the restroom first."

"I will be joining you in awhile need to get some supplies for the class." she had gotten up and headed to the restroom. Returning back to the table he had already left.

She walked down the trail towards the Shrieking Shack then opened the portkey. She was grabbed by someone and placed somewhere away from where she intended to go. Knocked unconcious he moved her onto the bed and shackled her to the bed. After this he had drew a knife and started cutting her in random places.

Severus had returned back to school thinking she waould be there. Searching where she normally goes with no luck of finding her. Her wand was still in their living quarters which made him nervous. He decieded to go find Dumbledore who he knew was still on the grounds. Running right into him in the corridor outside of the Great Hall.

"She's... gone... never.... returned... he... has.... her."

"Calm down son we will send out search party for her."

"I am going to Grimmauld Place to see if she shows there you can contact me there if you find out anything."

"I will make sure that you will be informed quickly." Severus apparated out soon after he he grabbed the thought of where he was heading.

Rianna was awoken by a splah of water onto her face. Looking around in a haze until she realized Lucius was standing there. He went over and cut her face this time. She was struggling to get out of the shackles that restrain her. Surveying what he done to her drew anger and disgust.

"Now sister why try struggling no will find you here. I want to torture you a bit before I kill you." he made another cut this time on her arm but much deeper.

"Fuck You Bastard! Damn well get over done then. Hell think of what that the Dark Lord would think of this. His own servant trying to kill his love."

"You were never his love Rianna he used you. Grow up damn why do you always argue with me on this." she lost contact with his eyes and looked over him to the peering of red eyes on her.

"Turn around my arrogant brother and you will see what you been looking for."

"Another trick I will not do so." a hand grabbed his shoulder and threw him onto the ground.

"My Lord I never...."

A/N Got it up early thanks to my boredom today.

To all my reviewers a load of thanks!

What will happen next we will see this next week sometime. I have classes starting Monday and work so I will be lagging a bit on updates. Sorry it was abit short but I had to cut it some. The rest is going to take me forever to finish anyways.


	18. Blood Spilled

Severus paced Dumbledore's office what seemed like eternity. He was going through so many emotions and thoughts. Slow down to actually set his mind at ease a bit._ She is still alive I can feel it but in danger. I wish I wouldn't of let her leave like that in Hogsmeade. Then again she would of done it anyway. Her stubborness was showing through she always knew to hide that fact she was a Malfoy. In all these years she never acted like one of them even while attending school here. I fell in love with her for that and for the fact she was the only person who really understands me. Damn Lucius for all he is done or is doing at this moment_. He was interuppted by Albus's appearance in the office.

"We have no news yet son. Still looking and searching for any evidence,"

"I will go down to my chambers to get rest I need it if I want some strength for tomorrow's search."

"Very well if there is any new developments I will wake you."

"Thank you Albus she means everything to me and the children on the way."

"Yes and your welcome Severus." he headed down to his office to refelct on some things and to catch some sleep.

Rianna watched in shock when Voldemort took Lucius and flew him across the room. He was torturing him like he did years ago to her. She closed her eyes after seeing him take the knife and cut his arm open.

"Now you know how it feels to bleed like her and to be hit repeatly. You never harmed her you tell me. I saw you attack her one night after a meeting years ago. Why do you think I let her go to be free from you! I am not stupid Lucius you know I will find you wherever you hide. Rianna does not need to involved in your affairs. You lie to me saying you feld the country to Italy to be safe. Who you safe from now?"

"No one sir." Lucius was actually forming tears in his eyes "Please forgive me master. I will let her go back to that damn greasy old git of husband." he smirked after that

"One I do not believe you. Two you think that if you let her go this will not happen again your wrong. I read your mind and you will kill her once I turn my back. Don't underestimate me you should know this!" "_Stubefy!"_ he frooze him and took him into his arms with his back towards him a slit his throat with his own knife.

Only when Rianna opened her eyes dis she see Lucius was now lying on the floor dead. She had been freed of her shackles. Looking into his eyes she saw the eyes of Tom Riddle not those of Voldemort. "Thank you for saving my life and my children's" he hesitated at her words.

"Please leave now before I change my mind. I will take care of returning him back to Malfoy Manor. I will make it look like he took his own life." he looked her in the eyes "I still love you but I know I will never love you the way you need to be." only then she realized it was Tom talking.

"I know there is a part of me that still loves you too. I need to leave before anything else happens. Again thank you." leaving through the door and quickly ran outside and opened the portkey back to their chambers.

When Severus went back up to change his clothing in their living quarters. He heard a sound and ran into the room to find Rianna collapased on the floor. When he got closer to her he realized she was covered in blood. Quickly he picked he up with all his strength and carried her into the hospital wing. "Can you hear me Rianna? I don't want to lose you. I love you!" she let a sound. He knew in his heart she would make it.

A/N I know it is a bit short but I had to post at least this part. Only two more chapters left. Again thank you for all the reviews.


	19. Author's Note

_ Author's Note_

_ I have not abandoned this story. I lost 2 chapters of work when I reformatted my computer. The chapters were saved on disc until I realized it was the wrong 2 chapters. They would of been posted yesterday. At least I still have the handwritten copies of them. There is onlt two chapters left anyways. Sorry for everyone expecting the chapters soon. If all else fails at least chapter 19 will be posted tomorrow or tueday the latest._

_S.G._


	20. Recovery and Welcoming Part 1

Severus paced the corridors outside the hospital wing awaiting news on Rianna's condititon. Through out the night there was bits of noise from there but he did not investigate. She needed her rest is what he thought. After a while he stopped his paced and sat down and leaned against the wall. For the first time he let his emotions run, beginning to cry over what he thought was the last night he would see his wife alive. He fell asleep crying in the hallway outside of the hospital wing. A few hours had passed when he was awkoen by Madame Pomfrey.

"SEVERUS SNAPE WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" he was struttled and flew to his feet

"Alright I'm up!"

"Good, now go see your wife she has been asking for you."

"She's doing good then, right?"

"Yes,NOW GO!" she shoved him and took off into the doors.

By the looks of things he knew she was better and wanted to hold her in his arms. He made it to her bed and sat there with her.

"Severus, I am fine and thankfully you were there in the room when I came back."

"Rianna, I am just glad to see you still alive. What happened exactly?" he asked and she shut her eyes when he did. She had tears coming from them. "You don't have to tell me now sometime when you feel up to it."

"I will tell you in time. I really do not want to discuss this now. Please just hold me and never let me go." he did just that and sat there for some time.

"I love you." he whispered into her ear

"I love you too" she buried her face into his chest once again. "I never want to lose you."

"I know and I never want to lose you either." she fell asleep in his embrace. He had laid her back onto the bed. He sat in the chair next to her and held her hand.

Beginning to doze off he felt a strande sensation and he ignored it it. During his sleep he saw what really happened. The images of Voldrmort killing Lucius flashed and then the images of Lucius torturing Rianna. He woke up in an instant. Getting up from his chair he began to pace the room. He felt guilty now for letting her leave by herself that day in Hogsmeade. Then again he knew he wouldnt of won since she was stubborn and the pregnancy made it worse. Sometimes he wondered if she got sorted into the right house. He heard screaming and turned around to see her in bed sitting up, clutching her stomach.

"They're coming get Poppy!"

"You're sure?"

"Don't fucking ask me stupid questions now. GET HER!!" he quickly ran into the hallway to find her talking to Albus.

"The babies are coming please come now!" they followed him back into the room.

"Severus you need to leave for a bit."

"I want to stay."

"This is going to take awhile please leave and I will get you shortly." he went over and kissed her and then left right after that.

He began to pace the corridor once again. This time he would be interuppted by Albus.

"Don't woryy she is the best of hands."

"I am going to worry. She is in there without me helping. I want to be there to see our children being born."

"Please understand there is difficulties delivery twins."

"I do that is why I want to help out."

"Did you find out what happened with her?"

"Yes and please don't change the subject. As far as I know Lucius is dead."

A/N I know this is a bit short but I have reasons. Thanks for the reviews the next chapter should be up by the week's end.


	21. Recovery and Welcoming Part 2

A/N This is the contiuation of the last chapter. I would of posted the whole thing but it got cut in half. There is many reasons behind this but for now it will be one of the last chapters.

Albus stood there dumbstruck. He couldn't figure out what he was going to say since Draco entered the hall.

"Well old man, do you have thing to say to me or not?"

"Good evening Mr.Malfoy, what brings you up here tonight?" he asked of him ignoring Severus's question.

"I need to speak to Professor Snape it's something of importance."

"Very well then I will leave you to talk and Severus I think we will be needing to talk later." he winked at him and left.

"What is it Draco?" he noticed tears coming from the boy's eyes now. He knew what had happened to his father.

"He's dead! The damn bastard is finally dead! You know I should be in complete hystrics right now. I am so happy he is dead and these tears are of happiness to be rid of the asshole."

"Draco, are you sure you are okay? How did you find out anyways?"

"Mother owled me earlier told me she found him dead in the study. He took his own life can you believe that. The coward turned his back and killed himself. I am surprised he never died at the hands of Voldemort. Mother is so happy to be rid of anyways all he ever did was cheat and lie to her all those years."

"Your aunt is safe now and is giving birth as we speak."

"She's having the babies now and by the way who took her?"

"In time you will find out. Right now it is a waiting game for them to come. Want to join me for something to eat."

"Yes and Uncle Severus can you promise me that you will never say anything?"

"About what boy?"

"I am in love with Hermione Granger we have been together for almost 4 months now."

"You are serious aren't you? I will never tell and always tell her you love her no matter what."

"I will and thank you for being always being there for me."

"Your welcome, let's go eat."

They had eaten and Draco took off to find Hermione. Severus stayed there waiting upon the news of his wife. Wondering how she was doing with everything. He missed being there for this and wanted to see his children being born. He fell asleep sitting at the table and drifted off into a dream.

_He was pacing the corridors when someone informed him his wife did not make it through child birth. His gave up his to children to be raised by Narcissa. Wondering alone now in the world. Seeing his fall at the hands of Voldemort. Saying at least he will be with his only true love forever. Then he was back in the hospital wing holding her hand for another birth. He saw his children about the age of 2 waiting patiently outside with Draco and Hermione. Who were expecting their first child together. Then there was blackness and noises coming._

He woke noticing Albus was standing there. Slowly adjusting his eyes, he stood up and stretched.

"Well did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes and Draco knows of his father now. His mother owled him earlier."

"What are you standing there for go see your wife and children!"

"They are here and why didn't anyone come get me?"

"You were sleeping and I thought you needed it."

"Thank you. I did need it what time is it anyways?"

"I think about 8 in the morning." he taken off from his office and basically ran to the hospital wing. He walked into the room noticing Rianna holding one of the twins while the other was sleeping.

"Be quiet don't wake him up."

"Is that my daughter?"

"It is her name is Makala Lily Snape. I have not named our son yet. I think I will leave that to you."

"I got the perfect name Mikal Aaron Snape. What do you think?"

"I like it and I will tell you one thing he has my eyes but that's it. He looks so much like you."

"May I hold her?"

"Of course." he put the tiny baby in his arms and smiled. He was very much getting used to the ideal of being a father now. Hearing crying. he knew his son had awaken. "Do you want to take her and I will get him." he gave his daughter back to her and took his son into his arms gently. He stopped crying after he started swaying a bit. "This seems so right now."

"It does and now we are a complete family."

"Indeed we are."

Over the next few months they both took turns caring for the babies. Severus had gotten a hang of sleeping when they did. Also gotten used to feeding and changing their diapers. Rianna would be returning back to teaching again. So she was looking for a nanny to take care of the children while they were in classes. They also had fought Voldemort and he fell to his death by Harry Potter. There was a few deaths amongst students and staff at Hogwarts. In the end of all this they were completely happy now.

A/N This is complete now. I might add a chapter to this or make a sequel. I have so much going on right now in my head for another story. Let's just say there might be a final chapter to explain what happens when their children attend their first year at Hogwarts.

ThouandI thanks for the reviews and I think maybe in the end you actually gave me a better insight of my writing skills.

Amanda Thanks for prompt reviews

MeMe I know who you are so guess what I win!

Lucky same to you but you know what they say. I really did like him in Dogma by the way. We need to get together and write one together.

Jill Renee Tell your mom hello for me and I need you to email me her number.

To everyone else thankyou for the reviews!


End file.
